The Challenge
by Mistress Aynora
Summary: It is a Wheel of Time Mystery! How did Tai'daishar, Rand al'Thor's black horse, become a stallion when he started out as a gelding? Usually it happens the other way around. One Shot.


_Rand's black horse, Tai'Daishar, was a gelding when he first appeared in CoS & PoD. Then in KoD he is a stallion. It usually happens the other way around. Maybe he was Healed? Cool! It could have happened this way ... This story was submitted once in a forum by one of my alter egos. Enjoy!_

_BACKGROUND_

_CoS, Chapter 34 when Rand rides Tai'daishar out to the Sea Folk ship he is a gelding._  
><em>"The big fiery-eyed black gelding he had ridden from Dumais wells had been brought out to him with a high-cantled saddle all worked in gold and a crimson saddlecloth embroidered with the black and white at each corner. The trappings suited the animal and his name Tai'daishar; in the Old Tongue Lord of Glory."<em>

_POD, Chapter 13 Rand in Illian, on a ridge._  
><em>"He patted his black gelding's neck with a leather-guantleted hand, glad that Tai'daishar did not show nerves."<em>

_KOD, Chapter 21 Riding into Tear before the steamwagon shows up._  
><em>"Tai'daishar was sight to stare at, a sleek black stallion with a massive chest, a horse that drew attention..."<em>

_Also KOD, Chapter 27 on the way to the meeting with the false 'Daughter of the 9 Moons'._  
><em>"Tai'daishar stamped a hoof and tossed his head, eager to be moving. Rand patted the big black's neck. The stallion could reach the border in under an hour, but their way was west today.<em>

_The WOT wiki & encyclopedia also have him as a gelding only ;-)_

**A CHALLENGE**

Damer Flinn, Tomas and several other warders and Aes Sadai, were sitting on benches in the stone paved courtyard of Lord Algarin's Manor House in Tear. The men were smoking their pipes and watching Jahar Narishma's attempts to best Lan Mandragoran at swords. His futile attempts. So far. At least the Arafellin was not a quitter.

"Too bad this is not a contest about something more useful than swords." Damer said.

"Like wits or skills," added Tomas, nodding. "Much more useful."

Damer said with a grin, "We might be a little gray or slightly wrinkled, ...but I know I could best any youngster at say...healing."  
>Nynaeve, sitting on a nearby bench, pulled her eyes away from Lan and gave Damer a sharp look.<p>

"How long have you been using the One Power?" She said sharply. "And what training have you had?" She herself had not much formal training. That much was true, but she had become very skilled at all kinds of healing. "How can you think to outdo an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah?"

"I am just saying," Damer grinned.

Tomas added, "I heard you have both healed what could not be healed, Stilling and Gentling."

Corele, her wild black hair swirling behind her, joined them with a quick smile for Damer. "I think they are even, both with three apiece."

"Three!...you?" Nynaeve and Damer said at the same time, looking at each other with scowls.

"Yes," said Corele. "My Damer here, he healed the three sisters that were stilled at Dumai's Wells. And you, Nynaeve, I heard you healed Siuan Sanche, Leane Sharif and even Logain himself! Amazing!"

"Well, that's as may be," Nynaeve sniffed. "We shall just see who is best." She returned to watching Lan's battle with Jahar, He did not even look tired yet, although Jahar was starting to breathe heavily.

The next day, Damer was in the manor's stable, unfastening his saddlebags before handing his mount to a groom. He overheard the head stableman muttering to himself.

"What seems to be troubling you, Master Walt?" he asked casually. The stables were always well run, neat and organized and usually the man was in good spirits.

"I was just thinking, what a bloody shame it is. Me with two excellent mares in season and the finest horse in the stable isn't available. Whoever cut the Lord Dragon's mount should have been whipped. What a waste, to make such a fine animal a gelding." He shook his head sadly.

Damer commiserated, "It is a shame, for sure." He walked back to the manor with a thoughtful look on his face.  
>After supper that night, Damer went up to his room in the manor for his coat.<p>

Corele followed him, questions in her large blue eyes. "Damer, where are you going? I know you are up to something, You can't hide it from me."

He could feel her warmth and caring through their bond. It was truly wonderful to share feelings with her. "I am on a mission tonight," he said with a grin. "I want to heal what has never been healed. I do love a challenge, you know."

"No one is better than you, my fine Ashaman," Corele said in her lilting Murandian accent. "Nynaeve al'Meara does not know what she is up against. Can I help you?"

"You may come, but whatever you do, don't tell Cadsuane. Or anyone." Corele nodded and put on her cloak, as it was windy outside.

They made their way by the back stairs, seeing no one. Damer limped a little, as he led the way to the large stable behind the manor. The grooms were in their room in the back, with a small light shining under the closed door.  
>Motioning Corele to be very quiet, he went to the large stall near the front of the stable. The Dragon Reborn's favorite horse, Tai'Daishar was there, watching them closely, his nostrils flaring. Damer took a honey cake from his pouch and offered it to the massive black gelding. The horse sniffed and then his lips wrapped around the treat. Tossing his head, Tai'Daishar munched the cake.<p>

"What are you ... ?"Corele began.

"Shhhhh" Damer whispered. " I am going to un-geld him. If it is possible."

"You what?" She whispered in surprise, then smiled. "You really are amazing. I'll see if I can hold him for you. She took the halter and gently stroked the horse's muzzle, calming the nervous animal.

Damer put his hands on the horse, with a look of concentration on his face. "Let's see ... I can feel inside where he was cut. I am in luck ... there is a small amount of tissue left that I can work with. He drew deeply on Saidin, the power filling him. Damer moved his hands, making small weaving motions with his fingers. Tai'Daishar began to tremble and stamped his hooves trying to move away. The horse threw his head back, eyes rolling. Damer stepped back, smiling broadly. "Done! I would like to see Nynaeve Sedai top that!"

Corele, examined the horse, who now appeared to be whole, "You did it, Damer!" She whispered excitedly. "What will the Lord Dragon think of this? What a fine joke!"

"I don't know what he will think," replied Damer, "but it is time for us to be gone from here." He took another honey cake from his pouch and held it out to the still trembling horse, equipped now as a stallion. "I will leave him some extra food. It will probably be a few days, before his body realizes that it is whole again. Maybe Master Walt will get the foals he wants next season."

Damer and Corele slipped from the barn, arm in arm, laughing quietly.


End file.
